Twisted Hand
by KanonNakagawa4Ever
Summary: Plot belongs to one of my brothers. When the Smashers causes Master Hand to become angry-insane, he punishes them with a torture show. Too bad the hand had lost all of his sanity.
1. How To Get Master Hand Angry!

**Alright, guys. I am creating this new fanfic, which is a ToD. HOWEVER! I will not accept any ToD request, yes I know, unbelievable. But this was an idea made by my brother (the one who made FanFiction Wars), and HE will be the one giving out truths/dares. This MIGHT be even more fun, I guess...**

**Before you ask, yes, I am still developing a new chapter of The New OneShots. Now stop annoying me. Now, let's start this, shall we? Of course.**

* * *

It was one fine day, of course, in Smash Mansion. Everything was in silence, until...

"_**WHERE IS MY REPORT PAPER!"**_ a loud, booming voice, probably telepathic boomed. It was the voice of Master Hand, the God of Creation (in the Nintendo World, that is).

Apparently, he had found out that a very important report paper that he needed was missing. Just now. With a snap of his fingers, he had summoned everyone (and by everyone, I mean EVERYONE) to the meeting hall. They were surprisingly already awake for some reasons.

"What is it, Master Hand?" Mario asked _normally_.

"Is there g-ghosts lurking around?" Luigi questioned.

"Did my new pink order arrive?" Peach guessed.

"Oh please, the only types of dress you have is PINK!" Bowser spat at the princess.

"Did Master Hand bring more banana to DK?" Donkey Kong, also known as DK asked.

"What about me? I want some bananas too!" Diddy Kong exclaimed.

"GARLIC! GARLIC! FIGHT-FIGHT-FIGHT!" Wario cheered.

"I want some food! Don't give Kirby one though." Yoshi informed.

"What? Is Ganondorf hatching another plan to kidnap Zelda?" Link asked.

"What? Is Ganondorf hatching another plan to kidnap me?" Zelda questioned.

"What? Ganondorf is possible trying to hatch another plan to kidnap my alter ego?" Sheik said.

"Please let me kidnap Zelda! It's boring around here!" Ganondorf pleaded.

"What's with all the people asking questions around here?" Toon Link asked _normally_.

"What do you want?" Samus coldly said.

"Did Palutena receive my love-letter?" Pit asked.

"Is it snowing outside because of your magic now?" Popo and Nana questioned happily.

"Is the system camera malfunctioning?" ROB asked.

"PIZZA! BURGERS! AND LASAGNAS!" Kirby chanted.

"What is the problem, Master Hand?" Meta Knight asked _normally_.

"Is my Channel DDD opera on?" Dedede guessed.

"GASP! DID CAPTAIN FALCON KILLED MY PIKMINS AGAIN!" Olimar asked.

"Did my father come back from the heavens?" Fox the vulpine asked himself.

"Did you touch my bread and are too scared to tell me the truth?" Falco asked.

"Do I get to kill Fox today? It's not even my birthday yet, but I'll accept the offer." Wolf grinned and laughed evilly.

"OOH! OOH! DO I GET TO TOUCH SAMUS'-" Before Captain Falcon could continue talking, he was punched in the face by Samus.

"Can I stop acting good and become a jerk after a long time?" Pikachu asked.

"Can I have the Rayquaza to use as a Smasher now?" Red requested.

"Do I get to swim in a swimming pool all day for the rest of my life?" Squirtle asked.

"Do I get to beat up Charizard for always burning me?" Ivysaur asked.

"Do I get to beat up Ivysaur for always wanting to beat me up for always burning me?" Charizard requested.

"Do I finally get my own room to meditate in away from these crazy people?" Lucario asked _normally_.

"Do I get my own concert show?" Jigglypuff asked.

"Are you finally going to stop everyone from calling me a girl?" Marth pleaded.

"I'm busy polishing my sword here." Ike lectured to no avail.

"Oh no... Don't tell me someone drew a painting of me and Lucas yaoi?" Ness shuddered.

"Oh no... Don't tell me someone drew a painting of me and Ness yaoi?" Lucas shuddered.

"Do I have to fix a broken wall _again?_" Mr. Game & Watch asked _normally_.

"Do I get the permission instead of Captain Falcon to touch Samus-" Snake was immediately kicked in the part by Samus.

"Do you have more ChiliDogs?" Sonic asked.

"STOP RIGHT THERE ALL OF YOU!" Master Hand shouted, pounding once on Crazy Hand who was _going to_ join the question frenzy.

"WAAAAAH!" Crazy Hand cried like a little girl and floated faster than Sonic's running speed out of the mansion... breaking the door in the process. Master Hand sighed.

"Anyways... _**WHERE IS MY REPORT PAPER!**_" he roared at the Smashers.

"Reebok Babe 'R'?" Dedede asked.

"_**REPORT PAPER!**_" the God of Creation screamed.

"Eat 'Pork Pepper'?" Kirby drooled.

"_**REPORT PAPER!**_" the right hand shouted.

"Teapot, date her?" Peach questioned.

"_**RE-PORT-PAY-PHER! REPORT PAPER!**_" Master Hand roared for the last time, punching his fist down onto the ground.

"Guys, he meant 'Report Paper'." Meta Knight calmly said, causing everyone (besides the _normal_ people) to 'ooh' and 'aah'.

"Is it tasty?" Yoshi asked.

"No, Yoshi. It is NOT tasty at all." Mario said.

"Is it a contract Ganondorf tricked Zelda into writing so that she agreed accidentally to make sure I never save her again?" Link questioned, worried.

"No, Link. It's a report that you have to give to someone... or something like that, I think." Link's cartoon-self explained, a bit confused too.

Suddenly, the door (it fixed itself somehow) busted open... and there stood the Melee Smashers!

"I WANT TO BURN SOMETHING MWAHAHAHAHA!" Roy, the Pyro-Maniac screamed in hunger.

"Hey bro! How're you doing?" Young Link greeted _normally_.

"DOCTORS! MUST DO! SURGERIES!" Doctor Mario roared like the Doctor Maniac he is.

"... Why am I here again?" Mewtwo asked himself _normally_.

"Hey Pikachu! It's me!" Pichu waved _normally_.

"..." Master Hand remained quiet.

"So... What were you talking about the Report Paper?" Mario asked the right hand, ignoring the others.

"... I think he meant the paper that Bowser and the others (including the Melee Smashers, Toon Link, if you must know) ripped into small pieces just to make their 'snow'." Meta Knight explained. Toon Link's eyes widened as he realized what would happen next.

Master Hand would obviously kill them.

And since this Report Paper caused him to be so angry, it must be important.

And if it is important... Master Hand usually punished EVERYONE. EVEN THE INNOCENT ONES.

"OH GOD-" Sadly, before Toon Link could finish, Master Hand had heard the explanation and screamed.

"YOU WHAT!" he screamed.

All the other maniacs stopped immediately.

"THAT WAS A REPORT PAPER THAT I HAD TO GIVE TO MASAHIRO SAKURAI! THEY WERE IDEA PAPERS! I LOST THEM SO THEY GAVE ME A PENALTY! I HAVE TO GIVE IT TO THEM IN THREE DAYS! AND IF I DON'T, THEN THE TOURNAMENT WOULD BE ALL OVER!" he screamed without even breathing. Duh, he's the God of Creation.

"... Oh shit!" Ganondorf screamed as Master Hand grew to the size of Godzilla and grabbed all the Smashers (including the innocent _normal_ Smashers).

"As a punishment, I will be hosting my own show... OF TORTURE!" Master Hand yelled, not knkowing that the Smashers were now unconscious even though it was pretty obvious.

* * *

**How do you like that? Just so you know, it might not only be the Smashers who get punishments, if you know what I mean. Anyways, I'm looking forward to this thing, so I hope you guys are too!**

**-Diabolos**


	2. Fat Plumber Goes First

**Here's the first episode of... MASTER HAND'S HUMILIATING TORTURE SHOW! Starting with Mario! This will be in any order my bro decides. He writes most of the chapters (unless he's not here or dead), and I write some.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in any ways. Nintendo owns them, and my bro owns the plot. He can be **_**very sadistic**_** when he wants to, so BEWARE!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mario  
BEGIN!  
(Read to the style of Sega's famous "SEGA!")**

* * *

It was that day again.

It was a "peaceful" day (note the sarcasm). Nothing particularly out of normal is happening.

And when I say nothing out of normal, I mean that every day is totally insane.

But let's focus on the matter at hand.

Kirby is watching Mario play New Super Mario Bros. Wii.

"Wow!" Kirby wowed as Mario skillfully made his way through a level full of danger and cleared the level with no problem. "You are so good, poyo!"

"It's-a just what happens when you are-a as skillful as-a-me!" Mario boasted.

"I just wish I could be like you, Mr. Mario! Poyo!" Kirby said. "You don't have much to use, but you still defeat everybody, poyo! That, and you get younger when you get hit!"

For a few seconds, everyone in the room (which is only Mario and Kirby) went silent, except for the TV. Then Sonic ran by commenting, "That must be the craziest thing I've ever heard!"

"...Kirby...I only get-a shorter by getting-a hit." Mario noted.

"Oh." Kirby said.

Sonic then returned.

"By the way, you're going first, if you know what I mean." Sonic stated. Then he ran away again.

Mario suddenly got a bit depressed, seeing as he perfectly knows what Sonic meant. "...This day is-a going to suck-a." he muttered.

* * *

SO, what's gonna happen, you ask?

Right after I said that, Mario got teleported to an unknown area. There were cheering audiences around the stage, and next to Mario is Master Hand.

"Alright, everybody." Master Hand announced. "It's time for-"

"Master-a Hand?" Mario asked. "What is-a-happening."

"Silence, you fat little plumber!" Master Hand scolded. "I've got something to announce to all the faithful readers of FanFiction dot Net."

He then cleared his invisible throat.

"Alright, everybody." Master Hand repeated. "Get ready to scream in sheer excitement, because it's time for **MASTER HAND'S HUMILIATING TORTURE SHOW!"**

Everybody got excited (except for Mario fans). They began throwing their Truths and Dares at Master Hand because they thought it was just another ToD.

"No, no, NO!" Master hand stopped everybody. "This is NOT a ToD!"

That's when most of the audience left. The only one staying were those who are trying to find a non-ToD FanFiction, and those who just hates Mario and want to see him suffer.

"Uh...Anyway." Master Hand said as he noted the lack of audience. "I am your host, Mater Hand, or as I am at the moment, Twisted Hand, the cruelest and most sadistic hand in the whole world! In this show, I am going to torture the characters of Super Smash Brothers for no reason!"

_There definitely IS a reason-a..._Mario thought as his mind flashed back to a few days ago.

_FLASHBACK! (Read to the style of Sega's famous "SEGA!")_

_After they fainted for no reason after hand got really angry at them, all the smashers soon woke up in wherever Master Hand would announce things._

"_Oh, goodie!" Master Hand said. "So you're finally awake!"_

"_Uh...This is-a where you announce-a stuffs, right?" Mario said. "What's-a happening now?"_

"_Remember?" Master Hand reminded them. "You destroyed my report paper that I need to give to Mr. Sakurai or this tournament is bust."_

"_...OH SNAP." Everybody cursed, knowing that something bad is going to happen._

" _Luckily,I've managed to make another report paper to keep this tournament intact. However, since I'm still angry, I've decided to punish everybody with a torture show of pain and humiliation." Master Hand announced. "Any questions?"_

"_Yes!" Peach spoke up. "Why are you punishing us all? I thought only most of the smashers destroyed your precious report paper."_

"_Well, I'm feeling very sadistic at the moment." Master Hand said. "And because of that, I've decided to humiliate the Melee Smashers as well."_

"_Hey!" the Melee Smashers (except Mewtwo) argued. "That's no fair!"_

"_**SHUT UP!"**__ Master Hand roared, silencing everything in the room, excluding the birds chirping outside. __**"YOU TOO, STUPID CHIRPING BIRDS!" **__Then everything else went silent, putting the mansion in a very rare state of silence and peace._

"_...Good." Master Hand said. "Anyways, the torture show of humiliation and pain will begin 3 days later, and Mario will going first. You're all dismissed."_

_Then he snapped his hands and everybody disappeared._

_FLASHBACK! OVER!_

_I hope-a I don't die..._Mario secretly wished in his mind.

"So anyways, the rules are simple! I just humiliate and torture each smasher as much as I can! Let's begin!"

Master Hand then faced Mario with a microphone.

"So anyways, Mr. Mario Mario, how do you feel in that you're about to be humiliated in front of many people?"

"Um...There aren't-a many people-a." Mario said, noting the lack of audience.

"OH, right! I totally forgot!" Master Hand remembered as he turned around to face the audience again. "Before we begin, we would like to note that this torture show is currently being broadcasted across all the TVs and Radios! Each episode will also be posted on FanFiction dot Net for all to read! Oh, and the other smashers are watching this too."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Smash Mansion...

"GWA HA HA HA HA!" Bowser laughed. "I can't wait to see Mario humiliated! And that image of his fat belly is just too f******* hilarious!"

Yes, all the smashers are watching Mario get humiliated. Those who don't want to are forced to watch.

Speaking of which, Peach is missing. Where is she?

* * *

Back to the torture show...

Mario is horrified because his reputation is going to ruined FOREVER.

"And now, let's begin for real!" Master Hand said as he turned to Mario again. "So, how do you feel to be the first victim of this delightful show?"

"I'm not-a happy." Mario answered. "And this show is-a NOT delightful...a."

"Oh, he seems to be absolutely delighted!" Master Hand lied to the audience (Mario: "Hey!"). "So now, we'll begin with the questions!

Master Hand then cleared his throat.

"Alright, Mario, here's my first question: Do you like Princess Peach?"

The crowd was silent at the lame question.

"Come on-a!" Mario said. "EVERYBODY know I-a like Peach-a!"

Everybody then laughed at Master Hand for his lame attempt to make a humiliating question.

"Uh..."Master Hand began, but couldn't find anything smart to say. "Well, SCREW THIS! I'll just go on with the painful stuff!"

He then cleared his throat. Again.

"Alright, Mario. You're going to have to rescue Princess Peach again, because I've kidnapped her and put her in a cage." Master Hand said, summoning a castle where Peach is probably being held. "Don't get cocky, because it's gonna be very hard. Now...GO!"

"Ha! You know I've-a rescued Peach-a so many times!" Mario boasted as he invaded the castle, but was stopped by Master Hand.

"WAIT!" Master Hand said. "Before you go, eat this mushroom!"

"Wow! Thanks-a, Master-a Hand!" Mario cheered as he ate the mushroom. That's when he got really fat.

"This, people, is the Fat Mushroom that I made myself for this very occasion!" Master Hand said. "It makes our little fat plumber even fatter. He becomes slower, cannot jump as high, and cannot use a mushroom or gets hit by an enemy to remove his condition, for only I can remove it."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Smash Mansion, Bowser was laughing like a mad donkey.

* * *

Back to the show.

"Now that our fat plumber is getting humiliated at the moment, let's begin!"

"Great! Let's-a go!" Mario told himself as he invaded the castle. "I won't-a let some fatness-a stop me!"

And so Mario's new adventure has begun!

...It was total chaos.

No, there was no plethora of traps, or millions of enemies.

There was only Mario, the floor that he is standing on, and a sea of lava. Far away from him was another floor, with Princess Peach's cave hanging above. Princess Peach is screaming her signature "Mario!"

"...That's-a all?" Mario said.

Seeing as it will be really easy, Mario just jumped to the floor where Peach's cage is hanging above.

However, he couldn't jump far enough because he is too fat and heavy, and just fell into the lava. The lava didn't hurt, though, because he simply just appeared back on his platform.

"...Rats. I just-a realized that I am-a too fat." Mario said.

Then he saw a vine hanging above the lava.

"...Jackpot." Mario grinned as he jumped up to climb the vine. However, because he is simply WAY too heavy, he couldn't even reach the vine, and fell into the lava again.

"NO WAY!" Mario screamed once he got teleported back onto his platform. "THIS CASTLE-A IS IMPOSSIBLE!"

He then tried many more times, but still failed. Everybody watching the show is laughing their butts off (except Peach, maybe?).

After 30 minutes, Master Hand appeared.

"Alright, people! Since we're running out of time, I'm just gonna teleport Mario to Peach's platform right away!"

And so after 126 times of failing, Mario was teleported to the platform where Peach is being held.

"I can't-a believe I need Master-a Hand's help..." Mario lamented, then got over it and looked up at Princess Peach. "Princess-a! I'm-a coming to save you!"

Peach saw Mario below her and was overjoyed, screaming her signature "Mario!" again.

"**NOT SO FAST!"** Master Hand roared as he appeared out of nowhere. **"YOU STILL HAVE TO FIGHT ME! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"**

Master Hand then shot Mario, killing him because Fat Mario is as weak as Mini Mario. Since Master Hand is "kind", Mario this time reappears at Peach's platform. Then, for some reason, Master Hand suddenly gave Mario a shot gun.

"... Why did you-a give me a shot-a gun?" Mario asked.

"Well, you're useless right now, so I've decided to give you a shotgun that I _totally_ did not steal from a first-person shooting game."

"Something tells-a me this gun is-a going to be-a useless." The Italian plumber suspected. He didn't shoot Master Hand, but Master Hand protected himself with a barrier. "... I knew it."

After what seemed to be five minutes, Mario decided to just ram himself into Master Hand. Because time is running out, Master Hand decided to just pretend to be defeated.

"Yahoo!" Mario cheered as Peach's cage lowered down to him. Peach got out of the cage, and the two prepared to hug each other...

But then she exploded.

"... What." Mario said, but then he realized that the Peach he was going to save was just a robot.

As for the real Peach, Master Hand just gave her a ticket for vacation so that everyone will think that she was missing.

A few seconds later, everyone watching the show could hear Mario screaming in complete agony as he realized that he just wasted a whole lot of effort to save a _robot_.

Truly, this is his biggest failure yet.

* * *

So, after the torture show...

Let's just say that nothing wrong is happening...maybe except for the fact that Bowser is selling figurines of Fat Mario to pretty much anybody that comes his way.

Meanwhile, the next victim of the torture show is currently shivering in fear after seeing the torture and humiliation got. Whoever the next victim is, I'm not telling.

As for Mario, he is currently in fetal position on his bed in his room. He won't let anyone visit him, and you can hear him crying in his room.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mario  
THE END!  
(Read to the style of Sega's famous "SEGA!")**

* * *

**So now, this chapter has come to an end. Who will be the next victim of the torture show? Well, find out when my brother decides to do the next chapter, OR when I do the next chapter. Hope at least some of you enjoyed it.**

**And to those who forgets (in case), this is ****NOT**** a ToD show. Master Hand (my bro, in this case) makes up the Truths/Dares. So don't give your truths or dares.**

**-:Diabolos**


	3. Elf Boy The Second

**Pandamonium:** It was pretty funny. Well, sadly you're mistaken, as in this chapter... see for yourself. *snickers* And even if it was Luigi, Master Hand would not have mercy. At all.

**Green Swordsgirl:** Yeah, I wonder what will happen to Toon Link. LOL, if I made his chapter, then I'm sure it'll be horrible. But if my bro did his chapter, it'll be worse. Thanks!

**Plasmatroopa:** What? Oh no... Master Hand's going to kill us all! THE END IS NEAR! THE END IS NEAR! THE END IS NEAR! ... For the response to your review, so be prepared to start reading this chapter!

**VivianShadowGirl:** Thanks. Sorry, but my bro had plans. I'm not going to change it... maybe I'll do Luigi some other time.

**Here's the second episode of... MASTER HAND'S HUMILIATING TORTURE SHOW! Starring... Link! Since my bro's back in Thailand and I'm in Sri Lanka, I shall be the writer of the chapters. Until he decides to visit, or until I go to visit Thailand for holidays. Also, I just watched this hilarious video called YTPMV: Kung Fu Cutman. It's awesome. Check it out.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in any ways. Nintendo owns them, and my bro owns the plan.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Link  
BEGIN!  
(Read to the style of Sega's famous "SEGA!")**

* * *

As Link walked through the garden, he sighed. It was finally coming- the day that he would have to go to that Torture Show that Master Hand started.

From what he remembered, even though he wasn't the sanest person alive, he knew how sane Mario was. And suddenly, Mario became a crybaby maniac that wouldn't leave his room; heck, he even had Peach (who had no clue about what happened) _bring_ his food to his room.

He sighed again. _Will I ever survive?_

If he does die... at least he'd have to confess to Princess Zelda first. Yeah, that's pretty obvious, isn't it?

_Still_ walking through the garden, he saw Peach returning from the vacations. "Hey, Peach."

"Hey, Link. Have you seen Mario?" she asked. As if right on cue, Mario jumped onto the area five feet away to the left of Link's side (right side, to Peach).

"YOU!" he screamed, pointing to Peach (who asked, "What?"). "YOU FAKE STUPID ROBOT! I WON'T LET YOU EXIST EVER AGAIN! DIE!" he yelled. He began shooting fireballs randomly everywhere, a few even burning Link.

"Ow ow ow ow ow! Mario, stop it!" Link pleaded. "This time it's the real Peach!"

But Mario was not listening. He was chasing the two... but was _still_ too fat.

"Oops, sorry." Master Hand apologized, somehow appearing out of nowhere. "I forgot to cure him." He snapped his fingers, and cured Mario of his fatness. He took notice to the hand, and screamed out all his anger. "YOU! YOU SHALL DIE! DIE DIE DIE!" he began chanting, chasing Master Hand.

Said hand was yelling while floating away from Mario, "Helpsomeonecallthepolices!"

Five minutes later, Mario was arrested by the police and put in jail for two weeks. Yep, you heard right; two weeks... lame.

"Anyways... Link, I'm giving you TEN minutes to prepare yourself. You're _next!_" he shouted and then poofed away.

"... Well, I don't know what was happening, so bye." Peach said, walking back into the mansion and unpacking her things. Have you forgotten? Master Hand gave her a ticket to a vacation to make it look like she was kidnapped, in the last chapter!

Meh, whatever. Link sighed _yet_ again. Then he spotted Zelda picking flowers. "H-Hey, princess." he greeted her shyly.

"Oh, hi Link. Are you prepared yet?" she asked, knowing about his turn being next in _it._

"Yeah, kind of... Anyways, princess. I need to tell you something..." he told her quietly.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I..." Link began. "I... I lo..." he stuttered.

"... Lo?" Zelda wondered.

"I- I lo-!" before Link could finish, he was dragged away by Master Hand.

The hand grinned mentally. "Sorry, time's up."

Link look annoyed and insane. "ONLY TWO MINUTES HAVE PASSED YOU DUMBASS!"

"... Whatever."

* * *

"Welcome to... Master Hand's Torture Show!" the hand greeted everyone. The crowds of audiences all cheered. "Today, we are going to star... Link the Elf Boy!"

"WOOOOO!" everybody cheered while Link groaned.

"So, Link. What are your thoughts on this show?" Master Hand asked.

Link spat onto the microphone that Master Hand (for some reason) was holding. "It sucks."

The audience gasped.

Master Hand made a _tsk-tsk-tsk_ noise and snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Crazy Hand flew into the room. "I'm on it, brothah!" and then he created paintings of something Link couldn't see very well. The moment the crazy Crazy Hand finished, he saw what it was;

"What the- What are you- WHAT!" he screamed.

It was a painting the size of Master Hand of... CDi-Link! Master Hand waved to everyone, making clones of the now-finished painting. "We're selling one painting for five dollars each! Come and get one!" he exclaimed, getting all the moneys these sick CDi monkeys had.

"You bastard!"

"Whatever, let's start with the questions..." the hand said, dodging everything Link was saying. "Link, have you been cheating on Zelda with Princess Ruto?" he asked.

"F*ck no!" Link immediately answered, turning red.

Somewhere away, Princess Ruto choked underwater in her own kingdom.

"Next question... What do you think about LinkXGanondorf Yaoi Pairings?" the hand asked next.

"Wha- Wha- F*CK YOU MASTER HAND!" Link screamed, squirming here and there. Link couldn't move because he was being tied up on the chair. He shook and moved and shouted and bawled and squirmed and wiggled and shot a glare at Master Hand and slept (don't ask).

* * *

"BWAHAHAHAHA!" Wario laughed out loud, while the others got a sick look on their faces. Ganondorf, who felt like throwing up now- oh wait, he just did.

* * *

"Okay, here's another question for you. It'll be the last one, so don't worry." the hand reassured.

Link spat, while being tied still. "Yeah, right."

"Okay... _ahem..._ Will you confess your deranged obsession of Princess Zelda right now?"

"..." Link had no answer, turning redder than red. Don't ask, that's not even supposed to be possible. Even Zelda, who was watching the show, blushed so hard she had to swap with Sheik.

"Now, onto the ending dare of the show..." Master Hand began, thinking of one dare. Then a light bulb appeared over his head, knocking and crashing down on him. He shook off the glass pieces and coughed. "This dare is to complete the Mirror Hallway."

"... That's it?" the green swordsman asked curiously, surprised at Master Hand's kindness.

"Yep." he said. With a snap, Link was now in a _very very very very very very very very very very long_ hallway made of mirrors. Their were doors all around it, too. Three doors every 15 inches; one at the left, one at the right and one at the top/ceiling.

"Huh." he muttered and shrugged.

"No fair!" Ike shouted. "Why does he get something this easy!" he complained from the Cafeteria Room in the Smash Mansion.

The moment Link walked besides the left/right doors and under the top door, they all opened and one Navi jumped out from each.

**"HEY LINK! LISTEN! HEY LINK! LISTEN!"** they all shouted.

Link screamed. He ran through the hallways, infinity amount of Navis jumping out and screaming **"HEY LINK! LISTEN!"** on him.

Finally reaching the last door of the hallway, Link blew a sigh of relief. His ears were bleeding already, seriously. He grabbed open the large door to get out of the maze, unable to break free from this madness, when suddenly...

**"HHHEEEEEYYY LLLIIIIIIINNNNNKKKKKKK! LLLLIIIISSTEEEENNNNN!"** a giant Navi clone screamed, jumping out.

Link fainted.

* * *

After the show? Link became insane. Everytime he passed someone or vice-versa, he would say, "HEY [NAME]! LISTEN!" and stuff.

And whenever he got near someone, he cups his hands around his ear as if he wants to listen to their voices or noises they're making.

The other got annoyed.

Princess Zelda began to feel scared of Link and started avoiding him.

Every night, before sleeping, everyone would be forced to hear Link's maniacal evil laughter echo through the Smash Mansion.

Oh, and about Mario...

When he came back from the hospital, he cried at the sight of Link going crazy.

He went insane too...

_Again._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Link  
THE END!  
(Read to the style of Sega's famous "SEGA!")**

* * *

**So now, this chapter has come to an end. Who will be the next victim of the torture show? Well, find out when I do the next chapter. Hope at least some of you enjoyed it.**

**And to those who forgets (in case), this is NOT a ToD show. Master Hand makes up the Truths/Dares. So don't give your truths or dares.**

**~MoD**


	4. Pikachu? Don't You Mean Thirdkachu?

**Response to Reviews (RoR):**

**Plasmatroopa: **Yeah, you're right. Everyone is all screwed, MWAHAHAHAHA! Oh, and good job at destroying CAPCOM HQ. You are my number four disciple! (Mario and Link chuckles insanely) But I was one of the people who saw you destroying Capcom. Are you going to erase my memories too? (I hope not) Oh, and you're right! 'Cause it's PIKACHU'S TURN NEXT! MWAHAHAHAHA!

**Kiana Sword Chan:** Thanks! No, I don't take requests; besides, all the Smashers are going to get screwed up by Master Hand, so there's no use in requesting them when they're already planned to be tortured. Again, thanks! I assure you, Meta Knight _will_ appear. Sooner or later.

**Lizzie the Diamond:** You're welcomed, and thank you! Yeah, I know! Flandre Scarlet is awesome and rocks like, totally! Anyways, I wish you luck in hiding from Pit! ... Wait, I think I see him behind you.

**Digigirl15:** Yeah, about that, I was supposed to add in a part where Ike says something like "... Oh well, that elf boy deserved it." or something similar to that. I guess I forgot to. Thanks, though, for reviewing and liking this story.

**Duskzilla:** Of course, poor Mario and Link indeed. (Master Hand: Thank you, Duskzilla... do you want to participate in this show as our special guest? So I can torture- I mean, ask you a few questions?)

**MilkyTacos911:** And how does it break the rules? This story isn't a list, blooper, ppoll, preview, challenge, author's notes only, or a two liner... whatever that is. This story isn't copied, so I can put comments between this un-copied story. This doesn't have non-historical or non-fictional characters, and it doesn't interact completely with the authors/readers. It's not a 'choose-your-adventure' story, 'second-person/you-based' story, 'submit-your-questions-or-answers' story, etc. And it's not in script format. So do you mind explaining yourself?

**SnowThunder1029:** I know, right? Thanks. You play MapleStory too? Cool! I play it, but when I moved to using my personal/private laptop, I had to download the installer again. And guess what? It takes almost a whole day (24AM to 24PM, almost) to just finish downloading the thing.

**SkYeLiMiT:** Because you find this story funny, I guess. Thanks!

**Here's the third episode of... MASTER HAND'S HUMILIATING TORTURE SHOW! Starring... Pikachu!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in any ways. Nintendo owns them, and my bro owns the plan, though he doesn't write the fanfiction anymore/currently. So I'll do it in his place.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Pikachu  
BEGIN!  
(Read to the style of Sega's famous "SEGA!")**

* * *

"Hey, Pikachu!" Pichu greeted the evolution of himself, who was looking depressed. "... What's the matter?"

The grown electric mouse looked slowly at Pichu. "Pichu, I may not be able to live on as the Pikachu you know after today."

"Why?"

"..." Had Pichu already forgotten?

"... Oh, _that..._ Well, don't worry. I'm sure you can survive the show!"

Pikachu's heart lifted a bit. "Maybe..."

"What do you mean, 'maybe'?" his little brother asked. "You're brave, strong, powerful, independent at times, and really cool! You even helped Miss Samus defeat that dragon baddie Riddy!" he exclaimed, talking about the good points of Pikachu.

"Ridley." he corrected the little pre-evolution.

"Yeah! I bet all your good points is the reason Miss Samus loves you as a best friend!"

"... Thanks, Pichu." Pikachu thanked, standing up on his four legs. "I guess I won't become a different person after all!"

"Now _that's_ the spirit, brother!"

"I WILL SURVIVE!" Pikachu screamed in happiness and a tone of war-declaration, running towards the torture show's stage. Besides, he was supposed to be there like, forty-five minutes ago.

* * *

"PIKACHU! YOU ARE LATE!" Master Hand screamed at him, the audiences shouting 'Boo!' at the mouse for being late.

"Yeah... sorry about that. I was using the bathroom." Pikachu lied.

"YOU USED FORTY-FIVE MINUTES JUST TO DO YOUR STUFF IN THE BATHROOM?" the right hand roared, not believing his lies.

One of the audiences raised his hand. "When did Pikachu have a peni-"

_ZAP!_

That person was now a clone of Navi. "Go and annoy Link or something." Master Hand commanded, to which the Navi Clone obeyed and flew away to find Link/

"Can we just get this started with? So that it can end soon."

"Ooh, bravery..." MH muttered. "Interesting..."

Pikachu noticed something though. Crazy Hand was always there when this show took place, even if he didn't have to do anything. Like when it was Mario's turn. But Crazy Hand wasn't even here at all. Oh well, it's probably better this way.

"Okay, first question..." MH began, ignoring whatever that was probably being thought by Pikachu. "... do you have an uncontrollable lustful desire for Pichu?"

The crowd of audiences bursted into laughters as Pikachu blushed furiously. "PICHU'S MY YOUNGER BROTHER YOU IDIOT! HE'S NOT A GIRL, AND SO AM I!"

* * *

Pichu blushed after hearing this question. Bowser and Ganondorf began laughing at him for this, so Peach decided to knock the sense into the two with her frying pan, when Pichu began crying.

* * *

"Okay, okay... Next question."

Pikachu was beginning to sweat nervously. What was this next question going to be? He didn't know. And the audiences sure didn't, too.

"... Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Huh?"

The audiences began throwing stuff onto the stage, bored at this horrible question.

"Uh, yeah I am?" the mouse answered slowly, unsure.

"Are you sure you're not feeling... _o-GAY-ish?_" the hand added.

Everyone laughed now. They were against MH just then, and now they're _with_ him? What the f*ck was going on here?

It was like MH had them under some kind of control, or something.

"Okay, nevermind that... Now, since you're one of the original four Smashers I hired..." MH began, slowly 'looking' at Pikachu. "I won't give you any dare. But you're going to have to listen to me in this 'conversation', got it?" he asked.

"G-Got it..." Hey, Pikachu didn't have much of a choice, did he? Either converse or be dared. It was better than being dared, right?

"So, we'll talk about your relationship with... _Ash Ketchum._"

The mouse's eyes widened. Ever since his trainer Ash Ketchum had died from old age, Pikachu didn't know why he himself didn't die too. When he had visited Lucario, the very one from the Lucario Movie that came to this mansion, the jackal said to the mouse himself that Pikachu was special; he was created to be unable to die, killed or age.

Just why, oh _why_ was the world so cruel?

He never wanted to hear that name ever again, and now Master Hand brought it up?

"Ash Ketchum was a very lovable trainer, who never gave up and would do anything to help those in in need of some help. Is that right?"

The mouse nodded.

"Well, he may have died and left you alone, loving you like a real pet. _But he never loved you at all._"

... What? That's, that's impossible. Ash Ketchum was his best friend and had been by his side for his whole life, until he died. He may have left Pikachu, but the mouse knew that Ash had loved him very much.

"_Ash never loved you, Pikachu. He deceived you and used you to gain other Pokemons and badges, in which he uses your other friends too. He doesn't ever want to see your face again, since you're just an electrical rubbish-like mouse. You are better off dying than living in this world._"

His eyes are beginning to dart from one are to another area, looking nervously. His mind, not believing what MH was saying just now, was beginning to question his sanity. Did he... Was he really starting to believe that stupid hand?

_Brother, get a grip of yourself! Don't let his words take over you, just try to repel those lies away!_

His eyes widened. Those were obviously Pichu's voice, but from where?

_Don't lose to him!_

"_I bet that if he was immortal like you..._" MH paused, grabbing out a Pikachu doll. Then, he twisted the head of the doll out, as he crushed the doll. "_... He would want to do the same thing to you. You are just a tool to him, Pikachu. A TOOL! NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU!_"

At those final words, Pikachu had lost his will to even fight those words back. He couldn't do what Pichu had said to do, and he had lost all his love and trust for Ash. In anger, the mouse released such a large amount of electrical power and somehow electrocuted himself, overpowered by his anger.

... The body of the fainted mouse fell down to the ground in front of Twisted Hand (MH). He laughed silently, enjoying the pain flowing through the mouse. Even though Pikachu was already unconscious, he grabbed the body and crumbled it in his hands. Twisted Hand left only a little bit of energy inside Pikachu, so the mouse could live and not go to heaven to meet Ash. "I'm done with you, tool."

The audiences, _still_ thinking this was not real and just a show, applauded and cheered loudly.

* * *

After Pikachu woke up in the hospital, he told Pichu and his friends he was going to leave the Smash Mansion for a while. He was going to set off on a journey, wearing a dirty brown cape and the hat of his favorite trainer (Ash Ketchum). He might not come back at all, he told them, but he will definitely find the meaning of true friendship. And maybe, just maybe, one day he could come back with his new friends to stop Master Hand once and for all.

Pichu was very sad about this. He cried so much, and told his brother not to leave, but Pikachu couldn't do that.

But the one who was the most saddened by this news... was no one other than Samus. She had bonded with Pikachu during and after the Subspace Emissary events, but she decided that it was for the best.

-:-:-:-

"Using the friendship of two best friends to break one... That is really a shame. especially coming from you." Samus said, shaking her head slowly. "I'm truly ashamed of you to be the one to raise us."

"Well, whether you like it or not, I'll be doing it in my way." Twisted Hand, aka Master Hand, simply replied.

"You're just like how you are when you were possessed by Tabuu; twisted, menacing, and evil."

The room had silence following it for a while.

Samus then got up from drinking coffee and turned around, to walk out of the hand's office. "You're a disgrace to us Smashers, Twisty." she said sadly, giving him a new nickname. "A real disgrace."

"Now just where do you think you're going?" MH said as he quickly floated to Samus and grabbed her.

"Out of your stupid office. Now let me go."

MH shook his 'head' slowly. "You've entered my lair, and talked with me. It's my turn now, and I'm going to keep you like a pet until your turn of the show, Samus... When I'm twisted, _no one escapes my lair._" he said evilly.

Samus gulped. This really was the end, wasn't it?

* * *

**Chapter 3: Pikachu  
THE END!  
(Read to the style of Sega's famous "SEGA!")**

* * *

**So now, this chapter has come to an end. Who will be the next victim of the torture show? Well, find out when I do the next chapter. Hope at least some of you enjoyed it.**

**And to those who forgets (in case), this is NOT a ToD show. Master Hand makes up the Truths/Dares. So don't give your truths or dares.**

**~MoD**


End file.
